To Rule Them All
by xXNevarXx
Summary: Delia Ketchum has asked everyone to join her for the holiday season, as it has been several years since they had seen each other. Brock brings his girlfriend, Temacu, which surprised everyone. When he sees Misty, he starts to question his choice and wonders if taking a chance with his old friend would hurt him or be the best decision he's ever made. As Ash is one Pokemon away from


Authors Notes:

My very first story. If you are a fan of the Brock/Misty fanfiction, this is for you. I do not own the characters in this story as they are owned by Nintendo/Game Freak. This will be centered around the GymShipping of Brock/Misty. I welcome any reviews, but I do ask that you are not rude in your reviews, but you give the best review for me to take into the future for writing.

As this will be considered lemon, there will be strong sexual content as well as strong language. h]\\

BrockXMisty  
BrockXTemacu  
AshXMay

About the story:

Delia Ketchum has asked everyone to join her for the holiday season, as it has been several years since they had seen each other. Brock brings his girlfriend, Temacu, which surprised everyone. When he sees Misty, he starts to question his choice and wonders if taking a chance with his old friend would hurt him or be the best decision he's ever made. As Ash is one Pokemon away from filling his Pokedex, can he find the final Pokemon and truly be the Pokemon Master to rule them all?

Chapter 1

Misty Waterflower set down her bags down in her temporary room and looked around. The window was slighly open, the breeze moving the curtains ever so slightly into the room. The bed she would have for the next month, neatly made up with a pillow on each side. The white a stark contrast to the blue comforter that laid over it. The cream walls were easy on the eyes, she thought. She took off her shoes and could feel the plush carpet through her socks. She moved her toes a bit and smiled.

Shivering a bit, she closed the window, realizing that for such a warm day during the winter, the cold front was filtering through Pallet Town, the wind shifting and giving off a chill that warned of snow. She set Togetic down on the bed, smiling as it squealed looked up at her with a smile. She lifted the bag off the floor and set it on the bed, unzipping it and going through the contents. She folded and stacked everything in the dresser and also hung some of the nicer clothing articles in the closet.

As she began pulling out all her cosmetic supplies, she heard a knock on the wall. She turned to see Ash Ketchum standing there. He gave her a warm smile, which she returned, and held out his arms to her. She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"It's great seeing you! I'm so glad that Mom invited you and Brock over for the holidays."

Misty moved back a bit, "I am also glad she did. It is nice to see you. Cannot wait to see Brock. I can't believe she's having us for a solid month."

Ash laughed and shook his head, "she couldn't be happier. The more the merrier in her opinion. Wanted to give you a heads up, dinner will be ready in an hour. Brock will be here any minute."

Misty nodded and Ash left her to finish unpacking. After a few minutes, she heard what sounded like an old truck pulling up to the house. Misty knew instantly is was Brock Harrison. Whom she hadn't seen in a few years time. Having changed herself, she had been shocked to see Ash much taller than her. He had also grown up to be handsome himself. And now he was in a serious relationship with May, whom had also grown up. Misty wondered how Brock had grown up.

Misty heard a deep, muffled voice followed my a shrill giggle and a high-pitched one. Misty paused for a moment. Unsure she had heard it correctly. She walked to the window, feeling slightly guilty for being a snoop, but pulled back the curtain anyways. She saw long, dark hair, talk and skinny that seemed to cling to someone who was a bit taller, muscular and with spiky brown hair. Misty smiled and felt happy that Brock had found someone. That happiness was short lived once she realized who it was and how annoying the woman was.

She picked up Togetic and ventured downstairs. The shrill voice echoed and was painful to her ears. Misty grimaced and continued down the stairs. She was met with the back of that long, dark hair she had noticed outside. A short dress that came to her mid-thigh showed legs that had gone through a recent fake tan. Her high heels had to have added an extra three inches to her frame. To the girls left, stood the back of Brock. He was wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt and matching pants. He laughed at something between Delia Ketchum and his partner. Delia noticed Misty and waved at her. Misty waved back and then realized she was being started at. She looked over and her eyes met Brock's. Something hit her instantly. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach, she felt her mouth go dry. She looked him over for a moment. His face had become more angular, his eyes shown a much more older soul that it ever had, and he had been working out. She could see the outline of each muscle on his arms, chest and torso. She licked her dry lips, realizing that she had no moisture left.

"Hello, Misty."

It was a simple statement that sent shivers down her spine. His voice had deepened slightly, sounding much more mature. She gave a slight wave in response, not able to find her voice in order to respond. It was lost for once. She wasn't entirely sure why she suddenly felt awkward around him, but she knew that it had to do with time. That was it, she told herself. She felt shy around him because it had been a few years since she had seen him. Misty decided to ignore the fact that she hadn't felt so nervous around Ash like she was around Brock. It wasn't important at this point. She wasn't going to give into the fact that she was seeing him in a completely different light.

As they sat down for dinner, Temacu was busy talking about herself. She was talking about how she was at this expensive boutique and that the dress she wanted so much less than this one, so she felt she had received a better deal. Brock looked across the table to Ash and May. May was talking about training her Pokemon, Ash listened intently, and Brock could tell instantly that Ash truly cared for her. He looked down at the Pokemon as they enjoyed the meal he had made them. He found himself staring at Togetic for a moment as he realized that Misty was here. He looked past Temacu to her. When their eyes first met earlier that day, he had to remember to breathe again. And he felt the same feeling he had earlier when he had looked at her. He came here seeing both of them as children, but now, they were far from children. Misty's hair was still a vibrant red hair, but it hung down to the middle of her back in soft waves. Instead of the tomboy body she had growing up, she had curves in all the right places. Just like her sisters. She laughed with Delia over something that she had said, and Brock loved to hear the sound of her laugh.

"Brooocky! I'm so tired! Can't we go to bed?" Temacu whined, pulling on his arm and giving him a pout.

Brock looked over at her, her bottom lip trembling, her fingers digging into his arm to drag him away. She silently moved the hem of her already short dress up her leg to expose more of her thigh. Brock smiled at her, knowing that he would be taking advantage tonight. She grinned back and, after excusing themselves, went up to the room. Temacu wandered in first, turning around to grasp his shirt and tug him to her. Brock closed the door behind him and pulled her close. He smiled down at her and then brushed his lips against her own. She sighed and allowed herself to be pressed against him. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, sliding it inside to taste her. He moaned against her mouth, pressing his groin into her stomach as he turned her and began backing up to the bed. Brock stopped suddenly, realizing where they were and who could hear. Temacu was not one to be silent.

"Brocky, what's wrong?" Temacu frowned, removing the straps of her dress.

"Temacu, not here. We are guests and we can't just go after each other. Also," he sighed. "I haven't seen my friends in a few years. I would like to take a while in order to talk to them."

Temacu furrowed her brows, heaving a sigh and straightened her dress. She stormed over to her bag and began pulling out stuff for bed. She brushed past him, heading down the hall to the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. Brock grimaced at the sound, knowing everyone downstairs had heard it also. Giving a sigh, he ventured downstairs to see Ash and Misty sitting on the couch talking. Ash was telling her a story that he couldn't quite make out and she was laughing in response. Her laugh brought a smile to his lips.

"Brock! Come join us!" Ash exclaimed.

Brock realized that the seat to take would have him sitting beside Misty. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with joy and laughter. Brock made his way to the couch and sat down beside her, wishing away his awkward feelings. He could smell whatever soap she had used that day, which smelled heavenly.

"How have you been?"

Her voice was soft and feminine. Nothing like what he was used to remembering the last time he had seen her. With her boyish figure and her young voice to back it up. Now here she was, all woman. He looked at her, realizing that he could truly take a look at her. Her hair looked soft and inviting, begging him to rake his hands through their firey strands. Her blue-green eyes were bright and seemed to light up her face, which had become more angular with age. He even allowed himself to look further down. The black sweater she wore did not cover up the breasts that seemed to have grown overnight. Her waist was small, flowing out to hips that seemed to have come with her breasts. She had a long, lean leg placed over the other, still attractive in blue jeans. Her feet hidden in black high heeled boots that came to her ankles.

"I've been great, Misty. How about yourself?" He asked, finally meeting her eyes.

She held something in them as she stared back into his. He noticed right away it was curiousity and confusion. She must have noticed that he had truly looked her over. How could he not? She had become beautiful, even more than her sisters who were known for their beauty. It was a shock to think about a tom boy with a spark of attitude and see a curvy woman with a soft voice and sexuality oozing from every poor.

"Brock, we need to really chat tomorrow. Sorry to leave you guys, but I need to go to bed", Ash said, making his way up the stairs to his room.

Misty crossed her arms over her chest, her foot bouncing up and down in air, giving off the feeling of anxiety.

"You okay, Misty?" Brock asked, feeling concerned.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, it's a habit of mine. Can't keep still for too long."

She uncrossed her legs, letting her left leg hit the floor, to stop it from moving. "So, Temacu? When did that happen, again?"

The question had to swim around his head a few times before he could answer. "Obviously, her and the doctor didn't work out as she thought that they would. She remembered me and came looking for me in Pewter. Once she found me, I decided to take a chance to get to know her since she had taken the time to come find me. We realized that we were attracted to each other and we began dating. Going on... five months now."

Misty nodded, and he could see her biting her bottom lip nervously. Her index finger drummed against her arm, as if to help her form a response to what he had just said.

"What about you Misty? Do you have anyone special?" He asked. Realizing he wanted the answer to be no, even though he had someone.

"Oh. No. I mean, I did not that long ago, but it didn't work out and we decided to go our own separate ways", she answered.

Misty felt awkward around him. Now that they were alone, she was left with her thoughts, which were not good. Brock had changed in the past few years. She knew she had also, and once seeing him looking her over, she knew he noticed also, adding to the flame that had sparked when she laid eyes on him. He must have been working out, having gone from toned to definition of the muscles that he had. Everything about him no longer screamed teenager, it was all man.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She looked up at him, seeing what looked like a small smirk on his face, as if he was happy that things didn't work out between her and Rudy. She grinned back slightly, grabbing the pillow beside her and whacking his arm with it slightly.

"No you're not", she laughed.

He grinned even more, "okay, you caught me. Ash told me you had been dating Rudy. I just know that you can do so much better than that guy, Mist."

She set the pillow back in place and gave a small laugh. She had remembered Rudy telling her that he wanted her to move away with him. She had declined, knowing her place was here in the Kanto region. The breakup hadn't been an ugly one, but it was one that she knew hurt Rudy to the core.

"Brock, I'll see you in the morning. It's great seeing you again after all of this time." She said.

She got up and gave a stretch and began walking towards the stairs. Just as she got to them, she heard him call out her name. She turned to see him staring at her, something in his eyes that should couldn't quite fathom. He stood up and walked over to her until he was just inches away, looming over her. She felt her heart begin to race in her chest, her mouth go dry as she licked her lips nervously. He stood over her, his eyes moving over her face to land on her lips. She felt her lips slightly part, as if to welcome him. Being this close to him made her stomach flop, her heart beat wild. He smiled suddenly, reaching up to move a strand of hair that had fallen around her cheek. The feeling of his knuckle gliding across her cheek left a trail of fire in its wake.

"Good night."

That was all he said to her as she nodded in response to turn to go up the stairs. She could feel his eyes on her as she made her way up the stairs. The atmosphere had changed. It was no longer a friendship that had settled between them. They were becoming attracted to each other and they were letting the feelings slowly slip to each other. Misty closed the door behind her and leaned against it, hearing him enter his own room right across the hallway. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head lightly as though to erase the memory. But it was still there, she could still feel his knuckle against her skin as he moved her hair away from her face. Peeling herself from the door, she made her way to the dresser, gathering her pajamas. As she got into them, she pulled back the blankets on the bed and laid back, covering herself up. For the longest times he stared at the ceiling, wishing sleep to overtake her. Her mind playing the scene over and over again until she began to picture much more happened. Maybe his lips moving over hers slowly, or his hand gripping the back of your neck to pull her even closer against him.

Gripping the blanket tightly in her hand, she closed her eyes tightly and willed sleep to overtake her.


End file.
